residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Rapport alliage déploïde
Rapport alliage déploïde est un document de Resident Evil CODE: Veronica. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans le garage du centre de formation militaire (1er étage), sur le balcon. Seulement accessible avec Chris Redfield. Transcription Français= Nous avions tout d'abord pensé fabriquer la capsule de transport de notre nouvelle A.B.M. en Déploïde, un alliage renforcé, mais nous avons dû revoir notre position. En effet, malgré une résistance exceptionnelle à tous les types d'acides connus, cet alliage se dissout au contact d'un mélange composé de deux éléments désignés sous les noms de "Clement α" et "Clement Σ". La nature mortelle de cette nouvelle A.B.M. ne nous permet pas de prendre le risque de la conserver dans une capsule faisant preuve d'une telle faiblesse. Le Déploïde a néanmoins été utilisé pour réaliser la portion indigo des blasons de l'aigle. INFOS SUR LES "CLEMENT" Le type α est utilisé pour l'entretien des armes et ne possède aucune caractéristique notable. En revanche, le type Σ devient bleu lorsqu'il atteint un certain niveau de température (par une étrange coïncidence, cette température est identique à la date d'achèvement des travaux de ce complexe d'entraînement). D'après nos analyses, le type Σ possède d'autres caractéristiques que nous décrirons dès que nous serons en mesure de publier nos conclusions. |-| Anglais= REPORT: ENHANCED ANTI-DECAY ALLOY Although we planned to utilize the enhanced anti—decay alloy called "Deploid" to create the storage capsule of the new B.O.W., we have had to cancel the plan. This is primarily based upon the fact that despite its excellent resistance to all kinds of liquid including strong acid, it easily dissolves when soaked with a mixture of the two chemicals, "Clement α" and "Clement Σ". Due to the lethal nature of the new B.O.W., we cannot be too careful in choosing the material for their storage capsule. We have instead decided to use Deploid to create the plate portion of the "Eagle Plate", which shines in indigo—blue. CLEMENT INFORMATION The α type is used for gun maintenance and possesses no conspicuous characteristics. However, the Σ type will change it's color to blue at a certain temperature. (It is an odd coincidence that the temperature is exactly the same as the date of completion of this training facility.) Based upon our analysis of the Σ type, we believe that Clement possesses more features. As new information is learned, we will update this file. |-| Japonais= 強化耐蝕合金「ディプロイド」を新型Ｂ.Ｏ.Ｗ.の保存用カプセルに 採用する予定でしたが、急きょ中止が決定しました。 その理由は「ディプロイド」が強い酸を含むあらゆる液体に 優れた耐性を誇っていたにも関わらず、２種類の薬品「クレメントα」と「クレメントΣ」の混合液に浸すことで、簡単に溶けてしまう欠陥が判明したからです。 新型Ｂ.Ｏ.Ｗ.の危険性を考慮すると、カプセル素材の選定に１つの例外も認めるわけにはいきません。 保存カプセルの素材に対して不採用が決定した今、この「ディプロイド」を用いて作られたのは、結局のところインディゴブルーに輝く 「イーグルプレート」のプレート部だけという事になってしまいました。 ～「クレメント系薬品」について～ αは銃整備に使う化学薬品で、特に変わった性質はありませんが、Σは一定温度で青に変色する性質があります。 （余談ですが、この温度は偶然にも訓練所の完成日と同じ数字です。） Σが特異な現象を有していることから、「クレメント系薬品」には未知の性質が隠されていると思われます。 今後、新たな特性が判明しましたら、再度ご報告いたします。 Galerie Annotation 2020-01-08 193946.jpg|Emplacement. Annotation 2020-01-08 194001.jpg 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-52-20 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-52-21 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-52-23 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-52-26 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-52-29 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-52-32 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 2-52-36 screenshot.png Apparitions * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica X en:Alloy Report Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Code: Veronica